Explanation
by Randomness-Is-Love
Summary: Tsume's having a hard time accepting his feelings toward a certain red furred wolf. It pisses him off that he doesn't understand himself anymore. Looks like he needs more help than he realizes. TxT KxC HxB
1. This runt

**Pairings:**_ Tsume x Toboe, Kiba x Cheza, Hige x Blue_

**Disclaimer:** _I own NOTHING. I can't even say I own the plot since I'm following the anime. I'm just manipulating the characters in a way that amuses me and my yaoi fangirl tendencies. Wish I did own Toboe, though. He's adorable!_

How could I, one who hates to trust and be trusted, take a liking to such a pup? He's naive and young and follows with no regards for the other person.

Toboe followed me though I pushed him away time after time. He liked me despite my attitude and harsh words. A pup and yet strong enough to hold this little pack together.

What is it that makes me want to wring his neck while also wanting to hold him close? It's annoying. Exciting. Simular yet the opposite of my flings with the female wolves that I found in my territory.

What? Did you expect someone like me to live this long without relieving my tension on _something_? I wouldn't be surprised if I had a pup I don't even know about. But I'm straying from the situation at hand.

Toboe.

A kid with nowhere to go and basically no one to cling to but us. His pack and partners. Everything to him yet nothing at all. We flock together by instinct and yet there's not a single female among us besides Cheza for now.

She pisses me off! Her scent, this feeling. I want nothing to do with it or her. Doesn't help the matter that Toboe seems to like her either. That's another thing that makes me mad. She has Kiba, she can keep her filthy hands off the pup and myself!

Woah! Not that I feel anything for Toboe, though. No, nothing at all.

That is, except that I feel responsible for him. That I must protect him.

More precious than the moon, than the lunar flower, than the flower maiden all put together. On top of all that he seems so fragile to me. Though that's not saying much considering who I am.

I'm the toughest one of the group yet not the leader. No, Kiba is. That paradise obessed wolf is smarter than me, though I hate to admit it. That is unless it comes to Cheza. Then he becomes as docile as a dog and obeys her orders without objection, no matter how it endagers the pack. It sickens me that she controls this pack so fully by controlling Kiba.

Well, not like I can talk. Toboe does the same thing to me. Without knowing he controls me so completely. I go out of my way to protect him and pine for his company even though I won't admit it openly.

Dammit! This is seriously starting to piss me off again. This whole thing defies explaination and logic!

_**AN**_**:** _Yay! Wolf's Rain fic! Full of fluffy goodness, or atleast it will be. This takes place during the actual anime and will probably continue to 'paradise'. These are just Tsume's thoughts on his feelings toward Toboe, or atleast my version of them. The next chapter will be better, promise. As you can see, though, Tsume's in denial. Who should he speak with about his feelings? Kiba? Hige? Cheza? I think Cheza would be best._


	2. Talking to a Flower

I sat on a rock outside the cave we had been forced to stay in due to our need for actual food. Moonlight didn't cut it, no matter how much Kiba insisted that it did. Not to mention the whining of both Toboe and Hige grated on my last good nerve.

Surely they could atleast complain in a more tolerable way. NOT this fucking high pitched and continuous whine!

Well, Toboe was kinda cute with his ears pinned back and his head hung low. Such submissive behavior. And those eyes of his, those large, innocent brown eyes...

I sunk my teeth into my lip at those thoughts. How dare my mind wander to such things!

Blood stained my tongue now, its metallic taste displeasing me. This only made my anger and frustration grow.

That was about the time the flower maiden decided to show herself. It was still daylight so she was probably coming out for what she called a meal. Honestly, she sound more like a flower than flesh by the day. Damn maiden.

"Is something bothering you? This one wants to know." Came her soft voice as she stood in beside the rock, staring up at me. Those crimson eyes staring at me, a knowing gaze.

I growled and stuck my tongue out to treat me injured lip. It was all so annoying. How the hell did she know something was bothering me? Just because she's the maiden did not mean she understood me or anyone in our group besides Kiba.

The white wolf was so attached to her that if she didn't understand him she might as well have a mental disorder. She already called herself 'This one'. It gets on your nerves after a while. Did she never learn to say 'I' or 'me'?

"Toboe?"

My head snapped in her direction, my eyes wide. Shock. Disbelief. Anger. Was I that easy to read or was she just that observant? Maybe she did have this connection with wolves that Kiba keeps talking about. Dammit, now I'm starting to think like that lunatic of an alpha we have.

"This one thinks you should accept it." Cheza gave me a kind yet blank glance. Her pink trench coat swayed in the light wind. It was moist. A storm was coming. How appropriate for my current mood.

"Tch." I was really ticked off right now and this girl wasn't helping. I received a sad gaze at my uncaring response.

The mood was interrupted again when Toboe decided to come out of the cave as well, arms stretched upwards. Had he been napping? What a kid. Then again he should probably rest while he can. Kiba's gonna keep us running toward paradise until we meet our ends if things keep going the way they are.

"Kiba and Hige are still hunting?" His voice. It sent chills up my spine.

A hand was placed on my head, my human form fading to my true, wolf one. Cheza tended to do that to you when she wanted to pet you. But I'm not a damn dog!

I growled and showed my teeth, at which she just smiled. I couldn't stand her. Why couldn't she just leave me the hell alone?!

Still I could feel my eyes droop in some unknown feeling. This feeling, it felt so good but it pissed me off more than anything.

Shifting back to a human I knocked her hand away. "Don't touch me." My lip was beginning to heal and would probably be gone tomorrow but it was still obvious I had bit it.

As soon as Toboe saw it he let out a concerned noise before speaking. "Tsume, you're hurt." I snapped at him as he tried to come closer, eyes trying to bore a hole into him. He withdrew at the look.

Pushing past Hige I began to mumble things that I couldn't even decipher. The smell of freshly killed dear tempted my nose. The lifeless animal was slung over Kiba's shoulder, its right hind leg halfway devoured, most likely by Hige. He never did have much of a tolerance for hunger.

My ears picked up a conversation between the three wolves I left behind. My pace slowed without my notice. I had no interest in the conversions of those idiotic mutts as they fed on the deer. My stomach suddenly reminded me of how much moonlight did not cut it.

"Geeze, what's his problem now?" Hige.

"He was like that when I woke up." Toboe...

"You went to sleep, runt? You're still a pup." Hige. My teeth clenched at the insult even if it wasn't directed towards me.

"Hey!" Toboe's shout was heard clearly.

"Cheza, do you know anything about it?" Kiba.

That was the last thing I let myself hear before I broke out into a run. My eyes narrowed.

It was gonna rain soon. Had to find shelter and something to eat. Even a rabbit or squirrel would be fine.

I had my wish granted as a rabbit darted out of the bush. Scrawny thing but it was better than nothing. An easy catch. Probably still young.

The problem of shelter was solved as well as I came upon the fallen trunk of a large tree. Hollowed out and perfect for just a one night stay. And naught to soon. I felt a raindrop land on my cheek.

It didn't take long to settle down inside the tree. It was just large enough for me and the soon to be devoured rabbit.

Thunder boomed through atmosphere.

Toboe's faint outline now graced my field of vision. He was scared, clutching his head. It took him a few seconds to see me but when he did his eyes lit up. It seems he had been looking for me. He had followed me yet again. The boy didn't give up, I'll give him that.

The red wolf made his way quickly toward me, completely and utterly drenched. "Tsume! There you are!" He called as he neared my place of shelter. Did he think he could fit in here as well? That probably wouldn't work unless we got really close and I did not want that. Couldn't tell you why, since I don't know myself, but I just didn't.

The shivering boy was now huddled in front of me, barely able to stay out of the rain. I told you this place wasn't that large. "Why did you follow me?" I questioned in a calm anger.

He turned his gaze to me and gave a shaky smile. "You shouldn't be out here alone." Typical naive answer. He was such a pup.

"I can take care of myself." I scanned him over. His wet clothes clung to his small frame and I could feel myself heat up at the sight. Smirking I acted as if nothing was wrong. "You, on the other hand, couldn't stand being on your for more than three days. If you even lasted that long."

He smiled in response. How could he just stand there and grin naively when I just insulted him? I just didn't understand the kid sometimes.

The subject was then changed. "Can I stay here then? I don't want to sleep in the rain."

Without my consent he curled up beside me as a wolf, soggy fur brushing up against me as I laid down as well. The smell of wet fur wasn't to pleasant but I was content. I don't like the fact that I can't understand myself anymore. Can't find the reasons behind my actions when I'm with this kid. Still, such things could be dealt with tomorrow.

For now, I would bask and accept this feeling. Tomorrow Cheza would tell me what this is even if I have to wring her neck. Of course, I'd probably have to go through Kiba first. We never did settle that little battle did we?

I smirked.

"Fine but don't get used to it." Came my harsh reply to his presence beside me. I think I'm going soft.

His body pressed against mine, our furs tangling together. Somehow I didn't mind that he was getting me wet as well.

"...Tsume..." Came a breathy whisper from the younger wolf as he drifted off into sleep. During all of this his head had come to rest on my crossed paws.

Seeing no way around this without waking him up I simply laid my head on his neck, his wet fur making it uncomfortable, through it was tolerable. If Kiba or Hige found him like this he was never gonna hear the end of it but right now he didn't care. He was slowly drifting into a sound slumber as well. Everything faded to black and became silent.

_**A/N:**_ _Um...wow...Tsume got a bit out of character there. Well, maybe more than just a bit. Still, it was fun to write. I just couldn't stop 'till I came to this part. Then I was like, holy hell I need to stop it here. I'm getting it started, atleast. I'll have Kiba confront him in the next chapter before moving on to the anime storyline, which I will skip unless it's important to the story or I want to alter the scene, both of which will probably apply. Please review, it makes me happy and gives me motivation to write the next chapter._


End file.
